Two for one is much more fun
Synopsis Jimmy and Penny are expecting their first child, and no one is more excited than Jimmy, who is delighted to have a child that is actually his own! Judy is on maternity leave from the force, but Jimmy continues to do his duty in order to support his wife and their coming child. Everything is set up for what they are expecting to be one child. But when the time comes, imagine their surprise when there's one more addition than expected Story "Hey i'm back with the food-! Penny?" Jimmy closed the door to their two bedroom apartment, placing a take-out bag on the counter. "I'm in the bedroom! Come here!" "Penny, what is that?" Jimmy chuckled as he walked through the door to the bedroom, a present waiting for him on the bed. His afro flicked in curiosity as he looked from the present to his wife, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a large grin on her face. He knew something was up, but it was best to play along and not question. "Just open it!" She crooned, waving her hand at him, "It's a surprise!" The blue haired man just chuckled as he sat on the bed, bringing the bag onto his lap. He pulled out a mug, and a t-shirt, both of which claimed "#1 dad". Jimmy stared at the two items in his hand, the gears cranking as he gave another look to his wife, eyebrows raising. "...Penny..." His smile got larger as Penny fought to contain the giggles that were now rising from behind her hands as she covered her mouth, trying not to spoil the moment. "There's something else-!" Jimmy reached into the bag once more, pulling out a baby blanket and a... "A pregnancy test? ..It's....It's...Positive..?" Penny nodded her head, hands clasped together as Jimmy jumped off the bed with a loud yell, pumping his fists into the air like he had just won the lottery. "You're pregnant!? Oh Penny, this is WONDERFUL!" He scooped the inventor carefully into his arms, hugging her close as tears of joy started to trickle down his cheeks. He kneeled down on his knees and kissed her belly, causing Penny to giggle even more. The two had been trying for almost a year now for a child. Hybrids were known to be possible in Diamond City, but the two were just having trouble conceiving. Jimmy plastered Penny's stomach in tiny kisses before standing up and giving his wife a long, warm kiss. He didn't even notice that his afro was wagging like a puppy that was given it's first treat, thumping against the floor as pure joy just radiated through him. "I can't believe it, we're going to be parents!" The blue haired man's grin was starting to hurt his cheeks, but he didn't care. He was so happy- he'd gone from con-artist, to a loving husband and inventor, the last 4 years had been the happiest of his life, but they're just going to get better from here! "I took the test a few weeks ago, but I wanted to be completely sure...." Penny placed her hand over her stomach. Jimmy sniffed, placing his hand over hers as he kissed the top of her head. "We're going to have a baby~" _____ It took a while for Penny to start to show, but as soon as she did, Jimmy was over the moon. This was really happening, their baby was growing and getting ready to come into the world. Penny kept working as much as possible, but was usually assigned the less straining tasks, and to her dismay, even became meter maid a few times. She didn't like going back down to the lower works, but she knew she couldn't risk anything to the baby. If this was what she needed to do, she was happy to do the work until she had to go off on maternity leave. "My oh my, just lookit you!" Spitz purred one bright morning as Jimmy and Penny wandered into the office. "You are glowing, just look at 'cha! I remember when Mona was pregnant- but now...My baby girl is growing up- i can't believe she's turning 8 next week!" Dribble sniffed, looking over at his daughter, who was sitting in a chair next to him for "Take your daughter to work day". "Daddy!" She giggled, a blush on her cheeks as she shuffled her feet in embarrassment. "Wow, you're really growing up fast, Kat!" Penny grinned as the little girl hopped off her chair and rounded the desk so she could give them hugs. "Do ya' think I can play with the baby, Auntie Penny? I'll be real careful, I promise!" "Once they're big enough, sure thing." Penny smiled, patting the baby's arm. "I'm sure the baby will love having a playmate~" "You have any names picked out yet?" Penny and Jimmy exchanged a glance, shrugging their shoulders. "We haven't really agreed on a few yet.... Though we do have a few in mind, we're still trying to agree." Penny sat in a chair near Dribble's desk, watching Kat as she started to color. Despite being on maternity leave, she would still come into the office and gab with Dribble and Spitz, or even Dr. Crygor when he wasn't busy. Right now Dr. Crygor was with Ana, who was usually in school or babysitting Kat, so she figured she'd let Dr. Crygor have some quality time with his girl. "Though we have started planning the baby shower on the 21st of this month," Penny grinned, hands crossed over her stomach, "It's kid friendly, so feel free to bring Kat, Little Penny will be there as well, I know that she and Kat get along pretty well~ Young Cricket has been really generous with the setup." "Sounds like fun! I'll be sure to mark it on my calendar." Dribble beamed, poking his phone with glee. "Boy, I can't wait to see what this little cutie will look like!" "Me either~" Jimmy grinned, giving Penny a kiss. "No matter what, though, they're my kid and I'll love them like crazy." It wouldn't be long now before their child entered the world, and Jimmy was getting more anxious and protective over his wife and unborn baby. Penny on the other paw was quite relaxed, she didn't want any unnecessary stress on the pregnancy, and everything had been running pretty smoothly so far in the last few months, the morning sickness had subsided except for the occasional feeling of nausea. She did notice that her stomach was a tad bigger than she thought she would be, but the doctor just figured the kit was just a bit larger due to Jimmy's genes. Every ultrasound just showed the healthiness of the baby, though they figured they would wait to see the gender until the day arrived. The nursery was coming along beautifully, the walls painted a soothing minty green hue with a slightly darker hue striping across the room, looking like almost like a present. There was a mobile attached to a white bassinet, dangling stars and a moon with a soft little tune that crooned whenever it was wound up. There were more presents from the baby shower that were lining the closet, new toys and soft new baby clothes, the reality of it all made the couple excited and nervous. Penny rocked herself in the small rocking chair that was residing next to the crib and a changing table not too far to the right of it that Jimmy was struggling to put together. She found herself often reading out loud or talking to the baby. Jimmy watched her, a dazed smile on his face as he took a break from building and just gazed at his lovely wife, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips as she just took in the calming atmosphere of their home. It wasn't until then that she noticed a small pang of pain in her lower stomach. She scrunched her nose, eyebrows furrowing as the pain started to get worse. She stood up to try to relieve it, and her eyes widened with realization as she felt something start to leak down her legs. "J...Jimmy...!" Penny croaked, a panicked tone taking hold. The blue haired man lifted his head in alarm at the sound of panic in her voice. "Penny?? Are you alright?" Penny shook her head, hands clutching her stomach. "....I ... I think my water just broke..!" "NOW?! ''B-But the baby shouldn't be here for another three weeks!" Jimmy leapt to his feet, noting the frantic look on his wife's face that this wasn't a false alarm. He grabbed her in his arms and rushed to the car, thankful they had packed a bag for the hospital ahead of time. "AAAhhhh! Jimmy, hurry!" Penny cried, the pain starting to become more frequent. "The baby isn't waiting any longer, we need to go....!!" Jimmy gulped, rushing off to the hospital as fast as he could without breaking the law. This was really happening- today was the day. _____ "Just one more push- Penny! You can do it!" "Aaaghh! ''Jimmy it hurts!" Penny sobbed as she clenched tightly onto her husband's hamd, which in turn caused Jimmy to yowl in slight pain. "I-I know, Penny, but just- AH- listen to the doctor! You're almost there babe!" Mustering all the strength she could, Penny pushed with all her might, crying out in pain until her body relaxed again. She panted hard, but perked her ears as the sound of quiet cries came from the doctor's arms. "It's a girl!" The bundle was tiny, smaller than she thought from the size her stomach just a few hours prior.....And she still felt....Strange.. Before she could even react to the doctor and nurses rushing to take care of the tiny bundle, she felt another surge of pain jolting through her body. She thought she was done! What was happening? Crying out, Penny grasped harder onto Jimmy's hand. "Oh...Oh boy..." The doctor murmured as he saw Penny's movements and expression, that couldn't just be the aftermath. "....It seems that there's...Ahem.....Another." Jimmy couldn't believe his ears. "Another?! What do you mean another!? The ultrasounds said there were only one!" "Well.....It's possible the other could have been hiding behind their brother..." "AAHHH! Whatever happened, I don't care, just GET THEM OUUUuuuTTT!!" Penny wailed, her head throwing back against the pillow as another hard contraction started, causing the poor inventor to arch herself in agony. Getting back to business, the remaining staff that wasn't getting the little baby cleaned up in the NICU started to get back to work on helping Penny with the delivery. Time was at a crawl, Jimmy couldn't bare to see his wife in so much pain, but no matter what he stuck by her side. After all, they were a pair and technically he was the one who brought this on her in the first place. "Just...another......Almost there, Mrs. Crygor-" With one last push and cry, she was finished. Jimmy dabbed at her forehead with a cloth, giving her several kisses and encouraging remarks. "You did wonderful, honey, you were spectacular....I love you so much...." "I...I love you......How are the babies...?" Penny managed to murmur softly, her body aching as she slowly turned her head to face her husband. Her eyes were glazed with exhaustion and worry, remembering the fact that the babies had been almost a month early. "They're being taken care of right now...They're pretty early, so we're just taking their vitals and making sure they're alright before we bring them in......But you've got two girls." The nurse smiled softly, placing her hand softly against Judy's arm before going out into the hallway. "Two girls...." Penny breathed softly, "Can't believe we have two...." "We only planned for one....We need another crib and more clothing! We need doubles of everything!" Jimmy seemed to almost be in a panic, but Penny just chuckled softly. "You're forgetting that I have a robot singer......I'm sure mom has an extra crib, and we ''definitely ''have more than enough hand-me-down baby stuff to last us a long while...." "Yeah...Yeah you're right, Penny......Heh....What would I do without you?" Jimmy smiled, looking down at his wife, "Mh...." He just chuckled softly, crawling carefully into the bed with her. She had already fallen asleep. It had been an absolutely draining day, and it wasn't long before the fox felt his eyes close as well. "Mr. Thang?" Jimmy opened his eyes at the sound of the nurse's voice. He sat up slowly, careful not to wake his sleeping wife as he set his eyes on the two baby bassinets that were being wheeled into the room. They had a few breathing tubes and wires hooked up, but he could see the two babies clear as day through the plastc covering. "....Are...Those..?" "Yes Mr. Thang." The deer crooned softly, wheeling them closer. "...We'd like you to fill out the birth certificates.....Did you two have names picked out?" Jimmy looked at Penny, who had started to stir at the sounds of voices. She sat up slowly and carefully, her body still in a bit of pain. "Penny....We have to fill out their names..." Jimmy explained quietly, rubbing his hand gently on his wife's back. Penny just smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Well...We did have two names picked out for if it was a boy or a girl........" Jimmy smiled, stroking her arm with his thumb before turning back to the nurse. "...The little girls are Madie Crygor...and Sadie Crygor..." Penny smiled softly, closing her eyes as she slipped back into slumber. Jimmy smiled at her, then smiled at the small cubs wriggling about in their beds. "My kiddos...." He sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Welcome to the world..."